


Waking up to you

by turquoiseoverthesea



Category: Andromeda Six (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, MC and June being interrupted becoming a thing, Morning Kisses, things heat up a bit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turquoiseoverthesea/pseuds/turquoiseoverthesea
Summary: Waking up next to him is a good way to start the day.
Relationships: Juniper "June" Nyux/Original Female Character, Juniper "June" Nyux/Traveler
Kudos: 28





	Waking up to you

For the last few weeks, Haley had grown used to waking up to Ayame's voice carrying through the ship's speakers. So rousing up before is rare, even more so to wake up next to someone.

It had taken some convincing but she eventually had persuaded June to spend the night in her room and share her bed. The mattress is lumpy and small if compared to what she had back at the palace but the company is worth it, especially him.

Her eyes flutter open, finding his grey ones already looking at her.

"Good morning," June says quietly. He's laying on his side, one arm tuck under the pillow, and he offers her a soft smile. She stretches languidly, a grin spreading across her face and she leans closer. A chuckle escapes him when she starts peppering his face with kisses. He tries to catch her lips but she grabs his face with both hands, holding him still as she carries on. Breathing out a content sigh, June basks under the affection, his arms loosely wrapped around her waist. One of his thumb traces circles on her lower back, where her t-shirt has slid up during the night. She barely suppresses the shiver running down her spine.

"What did I do to deserve such attention?" He asks.

"Nothing. I was feeling like giving you a lot of tiny kisses." She pauses to leave one on his forehead, her fingers gently brushing through his hair.

"You... you don't _need_ to do something to deserve my affection, you can simply have it. Whenever you want." She says. Haley would indulge him anywhere, anytime, if he asked. She wonders briefly where June stands on public display of affection, how would he react if she smooches him in front of the others?

A beat pass, her words sinking in, before he raises an eyebrow.

"Whenever I want, hm?" A smirk tilts the corner of his lips. She hums, settling on top of him and bracing herself with her hands on his chest.

"And as much as you want." She adds, looking down to the gunman through half-lidded eyes. His cheeks flush lightly although he gazes at her with the same desire. There's no way to ignore how much the attraction has grown stronger between the two of them and not to act according to their desire is becoming difficult.

"It could get out of hand if you allow me that much." He says in a low voice. She can feel the warmth of his palms through her clothes as they skim over her waist, down her hips and stopping on her thighs.

"I wouldn't mind." Haley leans closer. "In fact, I would.... really like..." The words die out as June's lips graze hers, teasing her a little before closing the gap, finally kissing her.

Their lips move slowly at first, savoring the feeling of each other, building up to something much hungrier. A hand dips under her t-shirt, caressing the skin of her lower back and she shudders under his touch. His other cradles her cheek, tilting her head to deepen the kiss. Wanting him closer, she presses her body against him, feeling every shift when June moves. Her nails dig into his shoulders, the heat pooling down inside her. His tongue traces her bottom lip and she emits a faint moan when she feels his tongue in her mouth.

After what feels like an eternity, they break apart. She pulls back, admiring his disheveled appearance. Her eyes focus on his slightly parted lips as he pants, his tousled hair and how his eyes are clouded with lust.

"You know..." She starts, still breathless. "Waking up to you is the best way to start the day."

"I think so too, we'll have to repeat that." He kisses her again, more tenderly than previously and she smiles into the kiss. Turning her head to his neck, she kisses her way up to his ear.

"And there are ways to make it even better." She whispers, nipping his earlobe. His breath hitches when she drags her nails across his chest, going down, down and...

"Goooood morning Andromeda Six! This is your lovely pilot speaking-" Ayame's voice burst through the speaker. Haley jolts upright, not bothering to bite back an annoyed grunt and there's a deep rumble coming from June, almost sounding like a low growl.

"There's always something in the way." She mumbles under her breath, getting off the gunman. 

"Guess that's our cue." He confirms what she's thinking; it's time to leave the bed's comfort and get ready for the day.

"But we will continue this later." She winks down to June before rolling out of bed, already looking forward to next time.


End file.
